


Spin-off

by eaintdarkside



Series: Dual of the Fate [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DotF 쓰다 마음에 안 들어서 버린 부분 업로드.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin-off

**Author's Note:**

> DotF 쓰다 마음에 안 들어서 버린 부분.  
> 파트1의 타투인에서 함선 타고 코러산트 가는 길에 벌어진 에피.  
> 읽다보면 '아 이래서 버렸구나' 싶은...

"난 제다이다. 네게 애정이나 애착을 느낄 수 없다."  
"그저 이 기간 동안만인데도요?"  
"그건 거짓이야."  
"거짓이라도 좋아요."

팔을 붙든다. 오비완을 내려다보는 푸른 시선은 안타깝게 그의 얼굴을 배회했다. 딥코어까지 고작해야 며칠. 어차피 난 멀리 떠날 사람이다. 그 동안만이라도 이 아름다운 남자를 독점하고 싶은데, 왜 하필 심장을 빼앗긴 상대가 제다이일까. 오비완의 건조한 목소리가 조용히 흘러나왔다.

"...어차피 너와는 껍데기로 계약한 사이일 뿐이야. 그 이상도, 이하도 아니다."

아나킨의 푸른 눈동자가 서서히 식어갔다. 입술이 비틀렸다. 그는 잠시 아무말도 하지 않았고, 조용히, 이를 악문채 차분한 제다이를 노려봤다. 천천히 씹어뱉듯 대답한다.

"그랬죠. 우린 그런 관계였지."

갈색 눈썹이 일그러졌고, 그는 뒤틀린 미소를 지었다.

"난 당신에게 포스 수련을 받고, 당신은 내게 몸을 주는."

오비완의 얼굴이 굳어진 것을 보며 아나킨은 기분이 한결 나아짐을 느꼈다. 뒤로 손을 뻗는다. 보조 격납고의 비상 도어가 큰 소리와 함께 닫혔다. 동시에 문 옆에 붉은 등이 들어왔다. 남자가 포스를 사용해 입구를 잠근 것이다. 그는 오비완의 뒤로 손을 뻗어 옆으로 움직였다. 오비완의 뒤에 쌓인 상자가 우르르 소리를 내며 옆으로 밀쳐졌고, 아나킨은 스승의 몸을 밀어붙였다. 어떤 의도인지 깨달아 포스로 아나킨을 강하게 밀어냈다. 예상한 반격이었는지 그는 손을 뻗어 그것을 막아냈다.

"라이트 세이버 대련 대신 좋은 걸 하게 되었군요."

오비완은 아나킨의 주변에 급작스레 모여드는- 거의 빨려오는 것에 가까운 포스를 느꼈고, 그것을 온전히 받아냈다간 내상을 입을 것을 깨달았다. 무지막지한 포스의 파동이 밀려오는 것과 동시에 제다이는 그곳에서 도약해 아나킨의 뒤로 착지했다. 남자는 짜증이 난 듯 근처에 놓여있던 상자를 손끝으로 들어올려 오비완에게 집어던졌다. 그것을 피해 오비완은 라이트 세이버를 들었다. 남자가 진심으로 덤비고 있다는 것을 깨달았던 것이다.

"이런 식의 수련은 상대를 상처입힐 뿐이야."  
"당신에게 입은 상처에 비하면 이딴건 아무것도 아니지."

아나킨은 다시 근처의 상자를 포스로 들어 던졌고, 오비완은 도약해 빠져나갔다. 푸른 섬광이 뻗어나온다. 오비완이 라이트 세이버를 켠 것이다.

"피해자인척 구는구나."

아나킨을 노려보며 이야기하자 남자는 어이없다는 듯 웃었다.

"이 자리에 피해자가 누구고 가해자가 누군지 따지는게 무슨 득이 있죠?"

콰이곤에게 받은 라이트 세이버를 켠다. 녹색 검신이 올라왔고, 그는 시초의 기본 자세를 취했다.

"검식 만큼은 당신에게 못 미친다는 걸 알지만, 대충 상대하진 않을겁니다."

포스에 몸을 실어 도약한 아나킨이 오비완에게 검을 내리꽂았다. 받아쳐낸 오비완이 검날을 휘둘렀고, 몸을 피한 아나킨은 그에게 손을 뻗었다. 포스에 밀려 잠시 휘청한 오비완은 이내 자리를 바로잡고 세이버를 앞으로 들었다.

"그래, 그거죠. 소레수의 첫 자세."

아나킨은 반쯤 부서진 상자를 날렸고, 그것을 베어내는 오비완에게 빠르게 도약했다. 다급히 검날을 받아낸 제다이는 무지막지하게 밀려오는 포스의 파도를 깨닫고 몸을 뒤로 돌려 옆으로 빠져나갔다.

"당신의 그 지독한 방어적인 자세. 소레수는 마치 당신 그 자체같아요."

남자는 빈정대듯 이야기했고, 웃음을 싹 지우고는 선반위의 화물에 손을 뻗었다. 오비완은 자신의 뒷편에 적재되어있던 화물 대부분이 금속으로 되어있다는 것을 깨닫고 정신을 집중하던 아나킨을 향해 손을 내뻗었다. 몸을 밀어내는 포스에 정신이 흐트러진 아나킨이 인상을 찌푸린다. 오비완이 소리쳤다.

"적당히 해라!"  
"적당히?"

아나킨은 비뚤어진 미소를 지으며 남자를 향해 달렸고, 검날을 내리쳤다. 테크닉이나 자세보다는 힘에 의지한 무지막지한 검법. 라이트 세이버를 받아낸 오비완은 반동을 이용해 아나킨을 세게 밀어냈고, 몸을 뒤로 물려 무너져있던 상자 위로 올라갔다. 바닥에 쓰러진 남자는 무섭게 얼굴을 일그러트린 채 오비완을 노려봤다.

"내가 더 유리한 고지를 점한 것 같구나."  
"그리고 그 쯤하면 충분한 것 같기도 하고 말이다."

엄한 목소리가 보조 격납고에 울렸다. 땀에 젖은 두 사람이 고개를 돌리자 입구에 선 콰이곤 진이 무서운 표정으로 서 있었다.

"아나킨, 계속 이야기했지만 인내하지 못한다면 이 수련은 의미가 없다. 방에 돌아가 자숙해라. 오늘은 더 이상 아무 수련도 하지 않는다."

 

 

"제 실책입니다."

함교로 향하며 오비완이 이야기했다. 그의 푸른 눈동자는 자책으로 얼룩져 있었다.

"이제 막 포스 수련을 하는 사람에게 진심으로 대련해주다니, 너 답지 않구나."  
"다시는 이런일 없도록 하겠습니다..."

콰이곤은 오비완의 개인실 앞에서 멈추어섰고, 몸을 비켜섰다.

"쉬거라. 마음이 가라앉으면 아나킨과 다시 이야기해보거라."

 

그리고 다음날, 오비완은 아나킨을 만날 수 없었다. 작정하고 숨은 듯, 포스의 끝자락도 찾기 어려웠다. 문득 그는 '다크 사이드'라는 글자를 떠올렸다. 정신적으로 궁지에 몰린 남자다. 어떤 선택을 할지 상상도 되지 않았다. 불안하게 복도를 배회한다. 주방과 격납고, 남자의 개인실을 살펴보고 나오는 길, 자신 역시 안정된 상태가 아니라는 걸 깨달았다. 오비완은 지친 얼굴로 격벽에 등을 기댔다.

일단 그를 가르치기로 했으니 성실히 약속을 이행해야했다. 적어도 그는 수련을 받는 시간만큼은 진지하게 응하고 있었다. 포스를 잘 갈무리하고, 젊은이의 치기어린 도발에 일일이 응해서는 안된다.

오비완은 손 끝에 걸린 작은 통신기기를 바라봤다. 건네줬던 컴링크는 완전 먹통이었다. 대꾸도 없을뿐더라 전원을 죽였는지 연결 자체가 되지 않았다. 무거운 눈커풀을 깊이 감는다. 모든것이, 그를 짓누르고 있었다.

 

 

"여기서 전압이 바뀌니까 곤란하다는거야. 저항이 크게 걸린다고. 다른거 없어?"  
"트루퍼가 준 데이터 패드엔 마땅한 부속이 안 보이는데..."  
"변압기부터 찾아보자. 그게 순서일 것 같아."

아나킨은 복잡하게 꼬인 전선 안으로 드라이버를 넣어 돌렸고 작은 부품들을 빼내 상자에 던져넣었다.

"근데 이걸 왜 내 방에서 하는건데!"  
"어차피 드로이드는 너가 보관해주기로 했잖아."  
"여기서 조립하라고는 안했지!"  
"시끄러워, 펠."

진지한 얼굴로 다시 기계에 머리를 처박고 있는 친구를 바라보며 로디안족 남자는 걱정스러운 시선을 던졌다.

"너 고민있지."

아나킨은 대답하지 않았다. 조용히 자신의 드로이드에 집중할 뿐이었다.

"솔직히 말해봐."

그는 깨진 램프를 돌려 꺼냈고, 근처 휴지통 속으로 던져넣었다.

"아나킨."

피복이 벗겨진 전선 몇가닥을 뽑아내고 새 전선을 꺼낸다.

"틸레가 헤어지자고 했어?"  
"난 그녀랑 아무사이도 아니라고 했잖아."  
"이제야 대답하네."

입을 비죽인 펠이 바닥에 주저앉았다. 함선은 조용했다. 서늘한 공기, 금속제의 좁은 방. 펠은 방을 가만히 바라봤고 중얼거리듯 이야기했다.

"난 가끔 아침에 눈을 뜰때 내가 타투인에 있는게 아닐지 걱정할때가 있어. 솔직히 말하면... 거의 매일 그래."

전선 끝을 벗기고 손끝으로 그것을 꼬기 시작한 아나킨을 보며 그가 말을 이었다.

"...너한테 다들 고마워하고 있어. 네가 보통 이상의 무거운 짐을 져왔고..."

남자는 잠시 말을 멈추었다가, 다시 이야기했다.

"다들 네가 행복해졌으면 하고 바래. 틸레도 타투인을 출발하면서 줄곧 널 만나고 싶어했고. 슈미 아주머니께 매일 찾아갔는데 너가 계속 그 제다이들이랑 있다고만 하셔서 자기가 미움받는게 아닌지 고민하고 있어."

아나킨은 새 전선을 뽑아낸 자리에 순서대로 연결하기 시작했다.

"딥코어에 가면... 어쩔지 생각해봤어?"

두번째 전선을 연결하며 아나킨이 대답했다.

"어머니 모시고 살아야지."  
"뭐 할거야?"  
"글쎄..."

마지막 전선 한 쪽을 소켓 뒷편에 우겨넣으며 인상을 찌푸린다.

"드로이드 수리점이나 열까 싶어. 코러산트는 말고, 다른데서... 조용한 행성을 찾아봐야지."

펠은 로디안 특유의 별빛이 가득 박힌 눈동자를 아나킨에게 향했다. 깜빡인다.

"...거짓말하지마."

노란 전선의 한 쪽 끝을 잡은 아나킨이 무거운 시선을 들어올렸다. 펠은 느리게 미소지었다.

"우주를 다니고 싶어했잖아. 그 제다이들이 널 가르치고 싶어한다는 이야길 슈미 아주머니께 들었어. 너 그 사람들이랑 문제 생긴거지?"

조금 창백하다 싶은 조명이 아나킨의 푸른 눈동자를 흐리게 비춘다. 수십개의 이야기가 뒤섞인 시선은 이내 부속이 뒤엉킨 드로이드에게 향했다. 꾹 다물린, 남자다운 입술이 힘들게 열렸다.

"걱정하지 않아도 돼."  
"제다이들이 널 가르치지 않겠대?"  
"아니. 그런거 아니야."

펠은 눈을 깜빡였고, 다시 질문했다.

"그럼 정말 틸레 문젠가? 이제 결혼할 생각이 든 거야?"  
"펠."

아나킨은 렌치를 손에들고 그에게 진지한 얼굴로 이야기했다.

"틸레는 정말... 아무 사이도 아니었어. 그냥..."

그는 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"...그냥,"

결국 짜증스러웠는지 손을 뒤흔든다.

"빌어먹을. 그냥 아무것도 아니었다고. 대체 왜 자꾸 그 여자 이야길 들먹이는거야?"  
"한동안 잘 지냈잖아?"

어깨를 으쓱이며 펠이 말한다.

"난 너가 걔랑 결혼할 줄 알았다니까? 근데 제다이가 네게 관심을 보이고, 우주를 여행할 수 있는 기회가 생겼는데 결혼 문제때문에 머릿속이 복잡해진게 아닌가 생각한거지."

나름 심각하게 걱정했는지 꽤나 제멋대로의 시나리오를 들먹이며 이야기한다. 아나킨은 힘이 죽 빠졌다. 정말 걱정되서 이러는데 화낼수가 없었다. 그는 한숨을 내쉬며 자세를 고쳐 앉았다. 부속품을 뒷편으로 조금 밀어낸다.

"난 그녀랑 결혼할 마음이 전혀 없었어. 그래, 뭐... 그렇고 그런 사이었다는건 나도 인정하지만, 진지한 관계는 아니었다고. 그러니 제발 그 쪽으로는 오해하지마."

손 끝에 채이는 파워 제너레이터를 만지작거리며 말을 잇는다.

"제다이들과 계속 있었던 건 사실이야. 멋진 시간을 보냈지. 솔직히 진지하게 생각하기도 했어. 하지만..."

붉은 전구가 들어가는 부분을 바라보며 이야기한다.

"...뭐 이젠 됐어. 진지하게 생각 할 필요가 없었던 것 같아."  
"왜? 그 사람들 생각보다 별로야? 나쁜일이라도 있었어?"  
"아니."

아나킨은 힘없이 미소지었다. 흰 벽에 등을 기댄다. 가끔은 녹색으로 보이기도 하는 선명한 푸른 눈동자와 품위있게 정리한 금빛 수염. 얇은 입술, 잔근육 붙은 매끈한 팔과 입술을 묻었을 때 뜨겁게 닿아오던 남자의 피부가 떠오른다.

"...그냥... 나도 이젠 날 모르겠어."

 

아나킨은 오비완이 자신을 찾아다닌다는 이야기를 듣고 처음엔 믿지 않았지만 저녁나절 슈미로부터 그 이야기를 들었을 땐 미간을 찌푸리고 말았다.

"그 사람이요? 왜요?"  
"글쎄다. 오늘만해도 두 번이나 찾아왔는걸? 그렇게 급하면 방송을 하는 편지 낫지 않겠느냐고 했더니 그정도는 아니라고 하더구나."

오비완이 줬던 개인 컴링크는 화장실에 던져버린지 오래였다. 호출이 안 먹히니 직접 찾아다닌 모양이다. 대부분은 펠의 방에서 드로이드 조립에 열을 올리던차였고, 펠 말고는 자신의 행선지는 아는 사람이 없었기 때문에 정보를 얻긴 쉽지 않았을테다.

"무슨일이 있는거니?"  
"전혀요."

아나킨은 어깨를 으쓱였고 자리에서 일어났다.

"이따 또 찾아올 것 같은데, 뭐라 할까?"  
"모른다고 해주세요."  
"...그래. 하지만 그 분들은 우릴 도와주신 분들이니 모쪼록... 무슨 일인지는 모르겠지만 말이다."

슈미는 씁쓸하게 웃었고, 달래는 목소리로 이야기했다.

"너무 무례하게 굴진 마려무나."  
"그렇게 할게요."

아나킨은 슈미의 방에서 나오며 에우파에게 인사를 건넸다. 복도를 걸어 펠의 방으로 가려는데 건너편에서 긴 로브 자락이 나타났다. 인상을 찌푸린다. 시선을 들어올리자 온화한 표정의 콰이곤이 서 있었다.

"오비완이 자넬 찾고 있는걸 알고 있겠지."

아나킨은 대답하지 않았다. 제다이는 느리게 말을 이었다.

"내 옛 제자야. 나이트 서임을 받은지 10년도 더 지났군. 이젠 어엿한 제다이 마스터로 평의회의 일원이지. 유능하고 올곧지만 그 누구보다 따뜻한 사람이야."  
"마스터 케노비의 이야기는 듣고싶지 않습니다."  
"하지만 자네 머릿속엔 온통 오비완에 대한 생각 뿐이군."

 

콰이곤의 개인실은 처음이었는데, 오비완의 방과는 달리 '정신없다'라는 표현이 어울리는 곳이었다. 온갖 지도와 책들, 이런저런 잡다한 물건이 선반에 가득 올려져있었다. 남자는 아나킨을 맞은편의 의자에 앉도록 권했고 선반 안쪽에서 둥근 술병을 꺼내왔다.

"독한 술인데, 괜찮을지 모르겠구나."  
"어린애 취급은 그만두시죠."

초로의 제다이는 재밌다는 듯 허허거리며 웃었고, 투명한 잔을 앞에 건네주었다. 진한 갈색의 액체를 따라준다.

"나는 술이 꽤 센 편이니 하는 말이지만 말야. 나도 이건 두 잔이 한계거든."

자신의 잔 가득 술을 따른 남자는 아나킨에게 그것을 내밀었다. 싱긋 웃어보인다.

"달려볼까?"

 

 

첫 잔의 반을 한번에 비워낸 아나킨은 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다.

"독하다고 했잖니."  
"이건 독한게 아니라, 그냥..."

함께 준 물을 삼키며 입 안의 쓴 맛을 지워낸다.

"이거 대체 뭐죠? 술 맞아요?"  
"술이지. 취하고 싶을때 마시는."

콰이곤은 자애롭게 미소지었다. 아무 이유없이 자신을 찾지는 않았을거라 생각했던지라 그의 말이 별로 놀랍진 않았다. 아나킨은 말없이 잔을 쥐었다.

"내일 저녁나절이면 코러산트에 도착할거야."

벌써? 적잖이 당황한 기색에 그는 마주 웃어주었다.

"긴 여행길이었는데, 짧게 느껴지나 보군. 그만큼 네겐 여러가지 일이 많았지. 개인적으로 고마운 일들이 많았어. 포로였던 오비완을 잘 돌봐주고, 분리주의자의 함선을 몰아내주고, 우리와 함께 이런저런 시간을 보낸 것 말야."  
"저도 즐거웠습니다."

스믈스믈 올라오는 술기운에 얼굴이 점점 뜨거워졌다. 별로 취하고싶은 기분은 아니였던지라 아나킨은 한잔 이상은 마시면 안되겠다고 생각했다. 눈이 무거워진다. 물을 들이켰다. 콰이곤은 잔을 들어 한 모금 마셨다. 미간을 찌푸리며 웃는다.

"이건 아무리 마셔도 적응이 안된다니까."

자신의 잔을 바라보다 질문한다.

"이 술은 처음인가?"  
"네, 해방노예 거주구에서 구할 수 있는 술은 별로 없었으니까요. 여자들이 직접 담그는 수준이었고 그나마 그것도 귀해서."

아나킨은 쓰게 웃었다.

"하긴, 술을 만들 재료가 있었다면 식량으로 사용하는 쪽이 더 이득이었겠지."  
"그랬죠."

다시 한 모금 넘긴다. 목을 태울듯한 열기에 다시 물잔을 쥐었다. 콰이곤이 싱긋 웃었다.

"별로 술을 자주 접한적은 없나보군."  
"그렇진 않은데... 이건 좀 정도가 심하네요."

콰이곤은 다시 한 모금 넘기며 미소지었다.

"다니다보면 알게 되겠지만, 사실 이 술은 그렇게 대단히 독한편은 아니거든. 나중에 함께 나세레의 독주를 마시러 가면 좋겠구나."

아나킨은 쓰게 웃었다. 콰이곤이 잔을 부딪혀왔다. 다시 한 모금을 넘겼다. 어느새 잔이 비었는지 초로의 제다이는 둥근병을 기울여 아나킨의 잔을 다시 채워주었다. 괜찮다고 하려는데 다른 이야기를 꺼낸다.

"여행을 다니다보면 여러종류의 술을 만나게되지. 행성마다 독특한 술을 만드는데, 난 독한쪽이 취향이거든."

자신의 잔에 술을 따르며 이야기한다.

"한 번은 몬 가자에 간 적이 있었단다. 외교분쟁 때문이었는데, 막 도착했을땐 소요가 심각했던 때였지. 정보를 얻을곳이 마땅찮아 도시의 선술집으로 간거야. 이리저리 다니면서 소식으 모으는데 어떤 술꾼이 내가 원하는 정보를 그냥은 못 주겠다면서 술내기를 걸더군. 난 자신있어서 그러자고 했지."

아나킨은 점점 무거워지는 눈을 꿈뻑이며 어떻게든 콰이곤의 이야기를 들으려 애썼다.

"근데 그 작자가 내게 준 술이 이거였거든. 본인은 그로그를 시켰으면서. 알고 있었지만 정보를 위해 눈 딱 감고 마신거지. 한 잔까진 괜찮았는데 두 잔째 들어가니 말 그대로 정신이 없더군. 자칫 잘못했다간 정보 문제가 아니라 내 한몸 간수하기도 힘든 상황이 된거지."

그리고 아나킨은 딱 콰이곤의 말대로 '자신의 몸 하나도 간수하기 힘든 상황'이 되고 말았다.

 

 

눈을 떴을 땐 침대속이었고, 그는 머리가 죽도록 아파 신음소리를 흘렸다. 빌어먹게 아팠다. 입안이 바싹 말라 손만 뻗어 주변을 더듬는다. 맨 살에 닿는 시트가 선득하다. 머리 뒷편을 더듬다가 아무것도 잡히지 않자 오른편을 짚었고, 눈을 번쩍 열었다.

손등에 닿은 타인의 피부 감촉에 그는 번개처럼 몸을 일으켰다. 쿵쾅거리며 고통을 호소하는 머릿속과는 달리 그의 눈 앞은 예상범위를 완전히 벗어난 상황이 벌어지고 있었다. 추워보이는 흰 어깨에는 빨간 잇자국이 새겨져 있었다. 아니, 내가 한건 아닐거야. 하면서 느껴지는 다리 사이의 감촉은 딱 밤을 보낸 직후, 체액이 말라붙은 버석한 느낌이다. 헝클어진 금발이 보였다.

농담하지마. 난 어제...

콰이곤의 여행담을 듣다가 끊어진 기억. 그 다음엔, 그 다음엔 뭘 어쨌더라? 내가 술김에 열받아 이 남자의 방으로 쳐들어와 그를 강제로 범하기라도 했나?

아나킨의 앞에는 무방비하게 잠든 오비완이 있었다. 흰 시트 아래로 보이는 피부는 장관이었다. 집착에 가까운 순흔 자국들이 심하다 싶을정도로 새겨져 있었다. 그는 머리를 짚었고, 일단 이 곳을 빠져나가야겠다고 생각했다. 옷을 찾는다. 방문앞에 구겨져있는 뭉터기가 아무래도 옷인듯 싶다. 아나킨은 조심조심 침대 아랫쪽으로 몸을 움직였다. 제발, 이 예민한 제다이가 깨어나지 않았으면 좋겠다. 아예 필름이 끊겨있는것으로 보아 결코 바람직하지 않은 상황이 벌어진게 분명했다. 빌어먹을. 빌어먹을 콰이곤 진. 대체 내게 무슨 술을 먹인거야.

나신으로 바닥에 내려와 조심스레 침대를 돌아섰을 때, 아나킨은 얼어붙는다는 것을 실제로 경험했다. 조용히 옆으로 누워 아나킨의 모습을 응시하는 오비완의 푸른 눈이 있었기 때문이었다.

"...이제 가느냐?"

눈썹 한 쪽을 올리며 오비완이 질문했다. 목소리는 지친 듯, 허스키하다. 아나킨은 어떻게 사과해야하는지, 뭐라고 말해야 좋을지 미친듯이 고민하기 시작했다. 아무말도 하지 못하는 남자가 보기 껄끄러웠는지 오비완은 일어나서 자신의 로브를 건넸다.

"네 옷은 입기 어려울테니 그걸 입거라."

바닥에 구겨진 옷은 말 그대로 완전히 돌돌 말려있어 바로 입기 어려운 상태였다. 오비완은 느리게 일어나 다른 로브를 꺼내 걸쳤다. 남자는 별 말 없이 물병에서 물을 따랐고, 아나킨에게 건넸다. 받는다. 그는 잔 속의 물을 바라보다 시선을 들었다.

"아예 기억이 없군."

오비완의 목소리에는 어딘지 힘이 없었다. 아나킨은 눈썹을 일그러트리며 힘들게 입을 열었다.

"죄송하지만, 어젯밤의 일이... 네. 전혀 기억에 없습니다. 마스터 콰이곤과 함께 있었는데..."  
"그리고 함께 내 방으로 왔지."

뜬금없는 이야기 전개에 아나킨의 시선이 그에게 닿았다.

"술에 취한 자네를 내게 넘기고 가셨어. 그게 전부야."

아나킨은 로브를 움켜잡았다. 오비완의 눈을 피한다.

"...왜 제 방으로 돌려보내지 않았죠? 이래놓고 또 피해자인척 할 생각입니까?"

오비완은 지친 듯 침대에 앉아 이마를 문질렀다.

"아니, 여기엔 피해자도 가해자도 없어. 어젯밤에는 나 역시 술을 마신 상태였고... 별로 기억나지 않아."

순간, 연한 포스의 파동이 두 사람 사이이 일었다. 아나킨의 얼굴을 감싸안아 입맞추는 오비완의 잔상이 두 사람의 머릿속에 떠올랐다. 함께 서로의 옷을 벗기고, 거칠게 입술을 맞부딪히고, 침대에 누워 쉴새없이 서로의 피부에 입술을 내리누르던 모습이.

오비완은 하얗게 질린 얼굴로 아나킨을 살폈고, 그의 목덜미에 거의 자줏빛에 가까운 물어뜯은 자국을 발견하고 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다.

"일단, 돌아가거라."

자신의 수납장에서 급히 옷을 꺼낸다. 그의 튜닉과 하의였다.

"저기,"  
"일단 입고 가. 수련은 아침 식사후다."

오비완은 황급히 방 안쪽의 욕실로 들어가버렸다.


End file.
